What is it about her?
by Spirtbound Instruments
Summary: This is based off Wisterian Princess' story What if she was? Clary was dead. Jace was sure. But what is it about her? Why is he so drawn to this new girl? Dislcamer-I own nothing! Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments
1. Chapter 1

"NO! Please, don't hurt him again," Clary sobbed. Jace was laying on the ground, soaked with blood, water, and dirt. Sebastian looked up at her, his lip curled back. "Oh Clarissa. I told, didn't I? You had the chance to join me, be with me. And have everything. But you threw it all away, for _him,_" Sebastian sneered, blood spilling from his lip. "And if I can't have you, then _no one can,"_ he seethed. He drew his leg back and rammed his foot into Jace's back. Jace made a contorted noise and rolled over to his side. Clary, on her knees, screamed. She tried to move, but the vines that grew from the ground held her wrists tightly.

Rain and tears streamed down her face. Sebastian laughed, a cold, hard humorless laugh. He turned around and picked up the seraph blade that lay on the ground. Isabelle and Alec were both unconscious on the ground, just a few feet from where the sword had been. Clary's brother stroked the tip of the blade. He smiled at her, showing his missing teeth. Clary's eyes widened in shock. "NO! Stop NOW! HURT ME. Don't you DARE KILL HIM KILL ME INSTEAD," she shrieked. She saw Alec begin to stir. Sebastian, who didn't seem to notice, walked over to Clary. He raised the sword and slashed through the vines. Clary fell to her hands. Sebastian grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up. Clary cried out in pain and felt his cold wet hands trace her chin.

"Clary?" she heard. Jace was sitting up now. His blond hair was stained with blood and he had bruises on his cheek. "Clary!" he yelled. "Jace," Clary said with a shaky voice, "I love you," she choked out. Sebastian's eyes went dark and his pupils grew large with anger. Suddenly, Clary felt a blazing and immense pain in her chest. Her mouth widened into an o shape. Her eyes wide with shock and pain.

All around her she heard yells and cries. Sebastian released her and yanked the sword out. Clary backed up and fell to the ground. She rolled over and faced the dark sky, rain stinging her face. She tasted a coppery metallic taste of blood bubble up in her mouth. She began to cough and felt a burning jot liquid fall out of her mouth and flood her cheeks.

She raised a hand top her cheek and when she pulled back there was blood. She was choking on blood. Her own blood. She turned and saw Jace wrestling Sebastian to the ground. Suddenly, to Clary's surprise, Jace was thrown to the ground. Alec, who also bloodied, battered and bruised, was on his feet, sword in hand. He lashed out at Sebastian but missed. Clary turned her head to the other side and saw a sword stained with her blood. Weakly, she flipped over to roll on her side. A shooting pain shot through her chest. She winced and scooted closer to the sword. She turned her head and saw Sebastian charging at her, like n angry bull. Panicked Clary stretched her fingers out and grasped the weapon. She rolled over to her back, and just nearly dodged a blade to her face. She stood up, feeling dizzy. Sebastian came at her. Surely he thought he could beat her, Clary thought. Anger boiled in her blood and decided that he was wrong. She let her eyes flutter close and whispered under her breath, "Raziel." She knew she was not supposed to name a seraph blade Raziel. Legend says he doesn't like it. But, she was hoping he would make an exception. She opened her eyes and saw Sebastian a few feet away. The blade began to grow warm. Warm. The hot, way too hot for Clary's comfort. It began to glow a bright orange, like a blazing fire. Clary raised the blade back. Sebastian was closer. Closer. A few inches, o centimeters. "Jace I love you!" Clary yelled as she plunged the blade deep into her brother chest. His eyes grew wide. He fell to his knees and Clary turned the blade to add more pain. "If I go down, I am taking you with me," she whispered in his ear. She began to stumble back, her legs giving out. She gripped on to Sebastian's bloody short. She saw Jace, Alec and Isabelle yelling and running towards her. But it was too late. Clary and Sebastian had fallen off the cliff. "Jace," Clary muttered. His name echoed in her mind. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to fall without screaming. Clary knew that the fall had only been about ten seconds, but ti her it had felt like an eternity. Faces of her friends and family flashed through her mind. Then Clary hit the ground. The impact sent her breath away.

As Clary lay on the ground, gasping for air, she turned and saw her brother laying there, his eyes wide open. But he was not breathing. Clary smiled, then gave a contorted noise, which was a laugh. She closed her eyes and whispered, "We did it. He is gone. I died in glory." And allowed herself to drift into the dark.


	2. Meet the Lightwoods

Meet the Lightwoods

_Clary peeled open her eyes and winced at a bright white light. She tried to shield her eyes with her hand, but when she moved her hand a searing pain shot through her arm. She gasped and tried to sit up. She was restrained and bound on a metal table with leather straps. Her clothes were bloody and torn. She pulled her arms again and again but couldn't get out. "What the…" she muttered. A door opened and she whipped her head around. In entered two people. A man with a curling horns and pale skin. And the other was-"Kaelie?" Kaelie fluttered her blue white wings and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She lifted her feet and flitted over to where Clary was. "What is going on?" Clary demanded. "Where is Jace? Alec and Isabelle? Are they alright?" she blurted. Kaelie grinned. "Yes. You have nothing to worry about," she said with a bitter sweet tone. Kaelie sighed. "What do we do with her?"_

"_What we just discussed."_

"_Ok. How do we do that?"_

"_Simple."_

_Kaelie glared at Clary. He reached his hands out for Clary and Kaelie stopped him by placing a hand on his pale arm. "Make it hurt, ok?" The man grinned and put his hands on each side of Clary's head. Clary pulled her head back. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, hearing the fear in her voice. The man reached out again and Clary bit his finger…hard. The warlock cursed and Kaelie slammed Clary's head on the metal table. Clary tried to yell but Kaelie slammed a hand on her mouth. Clary's yells and cries were muffled and she tried to kick and wiggle free. The man came closer and closer until-_

Kaya shot up in her bed. She was breathing heavily and she was soaked with sweat. Kaya ran a hand through her hair, brushing back strands of honey colored hair. She yanked back her mint green covers and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She sat there, not moving, trying to remember faces from her dream. She got up and pulled her sketch pad and pencil out of her desk. She slumped back into her bed, and peeked through her curtains. It was still pitch black outside so she leaned over and flipped on the small pink lamp by her bed.

Kaya's hand began to move swiftly along the paper. When she was done she looked at the paper. The girl from her dream, although she couldn't remember the name, was drawn on the pages. She was in midair, looking behind her, a grin stretched on her face. And beside her was the man with pale skin and two curling horns growing out of his forehead. Kaya sighed and got up and tiptoed to her vanity and picked a thumb tack from a blue and green seashell jar and walked to the wall.

She hesitated for a moment then held the drawing up and stick the pin through it, sticking it firmly to the wall. Kaya took a step back and looked at her wall. It was covered with drawings. Drawings of people, Kaya had only seen in dreams. There was a girl with long hair, and a slim waist with a whip curled around her arm. The other was a boy with tall with pretty eyes. Another guy was a warlock, with cat slit eyes. There were three wolves a vampire, and finally the one that scared her. A boy. A cute boy. There were the most drawings of him. She had drawn him on a motorcycle, leaning against a wall, biting into an apple. And in every one, he had angel wings. Normally, this wouldn't have scared her. She would have seen it as a part of her creative nature. But this was different. Kaya felt a sort of connection to the boy in her drawings. She had tried to tell herself it was only because she had just broken up with her boyfriend.

Kaya winced as she thought about it and turned her back on the drawings. As she slumped back into bed and turned off her light, Kaya thought about her dream. She had had dreams like that before, little things. It wasn't her in the dream, but it was. Like Kaya wasn't Kaya. She was a different person.

She hadn't thought anything about it really. But lately she had been having dreams with a lot of blood.

One dream, she was walking down a road with black feathers covering the pavement like a layer of snow. At the end of the road was the boy with angel wings, only the feathers were dripped with blood. Kaya hadn't told anyone about the dreams, but now she wasn't so sure.

Kaya drew the covers back up to her chin and leaned over to switch off the lamp. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she was interrupted by a pounding on her window. Kaya groaned. She sat up and twisted her body so she was facing the window right above her full size bed. She pulled the curtains open and slid the window pane up. "Vivian! What?" Kaya hissed. Vivian, her best friend, grinned, and her pearly white teeth gleamed in the dark. "Let me in," she said. Kaya rolled her eyes and moved over. Vivian hopped into her bed ran towards Kaya's closet.

Kaya got out of bed and turned the small pink lamp back on. "Vivian, what are you doing?" Kaya asked.

"We…are going night surfing," Vivian muttered as she rummaged through the closet. "_Night surfing!_" Kaya exclaimed, bewildered. "Vivian, you saw Soul Surfer. I don't know about you but I want to keep my limbs," Kaya argued.

Vivian turned around and through a blue bikini at Kaya. "Oh _come on_. We will be fine. Kaya, please?" Vivian pleaded. She stuck out her bottom lip and widened her crystal blue eyes. Kaya stared at her. "Nrrr, fine."

Vivian grinned and clapped her hands together. "Yay! Get dressed. Oh and can I borrow a bikini?"

"Ugh, yes. Oh but not the black one; it's new," Kaya said to her best friend and parabaiti. Kaya took her blue bikini and went into her bathroom.

AS she stripped out of her pajamas and pulled her bikini, she noticed something on the inside of her arm. It was a faded glamour rune. Kaya frowned. "Hey Vivian?"

"Yeah?"

Kaya walked out and saw her Vivian dressed in a purple one piece with a black bathing suit skirt. "Did you remember drawing this? Kaya asked. She held out her arm and Vivian examined it. "NO, didn't you?"

Kaya shook her head. "This is on my right arm, and I am right handed." Vivian shrugged. "Maybe it was someone else. I wouldn't worry about it," she added, seeing the look on her best friend's face. Kaya nodded. "Alright. Let's go." Vivian climbed on the bed and pushed the window up further. The two climbed out and then they were standing on the roof.

"What time is it?" Vivian inquired. Vivian stuck her head back in the room and checked the clock next to her bed. "1:30." Kaya stuck her hand back in the room and switched off the light. "There."

They turned around and Kaya put her hands her hips and looked down. Then back at Vivian, who was twirling her blonde and blue streaked hair around her tan finger. "How did you get up here?" "Hmm?"

"Did you have the ladder?"

"Oh no, I climbed using the vines." Kaya's jaw fell open. "If you killed the plants, my mom will murder you," she exclaimed. "She would murder me, the both if us." Vivian laughed. "Don't worry. I didn't kill your precious plants."

Kaya smiled to herself as she moved some blankets and pulled out a rope ladder. She swung it out over the side of the house and set the hooks in a gutter.

Kaya put her foot down and began to descend down the ladder; as did Vivian. Kaya jumped down and her bare feet hit the cool sand. Vivian followed. "I don't know about this," Kaya admitted. Vivian rolled her eyes. "We have done this before."

"Noo," Kaya said slowly," _you _did. I sat and watched." Vivian shrugged. "Oh well. Just-you-be cool Kaya. Please, just this once. Be cool. Ok? Alright? Good. Now let's go!" Vivian exclaimed so quickly that Kaya couldn't get a word in. Vivian hurried her pace and kicked sand as she did. "Vivian! Wait-," She was cut off as Vivian turned the corner of the three story house Kaya called home. Kaya groaned and ran to catch up with her best friend. "Vivian! Wait!" Kaya called out. She followed and turned the corner.

When she got there, Vivian was already drawing an opening rune on the padlock of the shed that held the surfboards. The lock popped open and Vivian took no hesitation in opening the shed. Vivian whipped her head back and smiled at Kaya.

She then disappeared into the darkness and the reappeared with two surfboards under each of her arms. Vivian put one down and handed the white one with Kaya's name painted on it with purple paint. Kaya snatched the board away.

"Let's live the Hawaii life," Vivian said fondly. Kaya raised her eyebrows. "You need to stop watching so much HGTV," Kaya accused. "Don't rain on my parade," she said as she wrung out her hair. "Well if you haven't noticed, it is pretty wet already."

"What?" Kaya exclaimed whirling around trying to find who said that. She turned around and saw Vivian standing there with a surfboard under her arm, hair totally dry. "You just-I-," Kaya closed her eyes. "Kaya?" Vivian asked, her voice full of concern. "What is going on? Are you ok?" she demanded again. Kaya nodded slowly. She opened her eyes again and saw Vivian standing right in front of her. "I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. I don't know if we should do this." Vivian nodded. "We can go back to your room, get some sleep-,"

Kaya's eyes widened. "No! No sleep." Kaya didn't want to go back to sleep. She felt like she was going to go crazy if she had another weird dream. Vivian nodded. "Ok. Well we can go out in to town. Get something to eat. There are plenty of places that are still open, especially on a Saturday night. Or we can stay in, make a frozen pizza, swim in the pool," Vivian suggested. Kaya gave a faint smile at Vivian's worry. When she wasn't being reckless and making stupid choices, she was a brave and alert shadowhunter.

Kaya shook her head. "NO, I want to night surf, Vivian, just forget about it ok," Kaya said as she turned and started to walk towards the water, but was stopped when she felt a firm hand clasp around her fore arm. For a moment she was scared to turn around, but when she did she saw only saw Vivian. "No," she said, a firm tone in her voice. "Kaya, something is wrong with you. You're acting…I don't know, _off_. And you have been for a few weeks. And don't you dare tell me nothing is wrong, because I can feel it," she added.

Kaya pulled her arm back and lay down on the cool sand. Vivian did the same and the pair looked up at the gleaming stars.

"Your right," Kaya said. She turned her head to face Vivian. "Something is happening."

Vivian looked back up at the sky. "I'm all ears." Kaya searched the sky and focused on the north-star. "I have been having strange dreams," she said quietly.

"Um…oh, ok. Well, that is, _completely _normal Kaya-,"

Kaya burst out laughing. "No, not _that _kind of dream." Vivian and Kaya sat there laughing. As there laughter died down Kaya hesitated. "You know, maybe I should just show you," she said as she stood up. "It is kind of hard to explain."

She turned and went to the back of the house and climbed up the ladder and ducked in the window. She turned on the light and pulled a flimsy white shirt over her bikini. As Vivian came in, Kaya tossed another shirt onto the bed. Kaya went to the wall covered with drawings of people. She put a hand out and traced her fingers delicately over the paper. "These, _people_, have you ever seen them? Because they keep popping up in my dreams. And it's scaring me." Vivian pulled her hair out of the shirt and walked over to the wall. "Okay, Kaya, these are really good. And you shouldn't worry about it. It could only be stress about the world adventure thing. And although these drawings are great, it could be happening because you keep them on a wall in your bedroom," she said softly.

"What? You think I should take them down?" Kaya asked bewildered. "I am not throwing them away. I mean I put time into these pictures-,"

"And you don't have to throw them away. Just keep them in like a portfolio or something. Just not up on a wall so they watch you while you sleep," Vivian suggested. Kaya pursed her lips and nodded. "Well, you better help me take these down," Kaya said as she looked at Vivian.

They got to work and began taking pins out of the wall and putting Kaya's drawings in a stack on her vanity. "Ohh, he's hot," Vivian teased as she held up a drawing of the boy with angel wings. "Give me that," Kaya demanded as she tried to grab it out of Vivian's hand.

"Oh no," Vivian teased as she held it over her head. "Vivian, give it back!" Kaya demanded as she tried to jump and grab it out of Vivian's hand. "Try and get it shorty," she mocked as she waved it over her head.

As Kaya tried to grab it the phone rang downstairs. The two girls' eyes widened. "I CALL IT!" they both yelled. They shoved past each other and ran down the stairs.

Kaya shoved Vivian to the side of the rail, and for once was glad she was so short. About midway Kaya placed both hands on the rail and swung her legs over. She landed on her feet and sprinted towards the kitchen.

Behind her she heard Vivian's feet pounding against the hardwood floor.

Kaya went faster and skimmed her hands along the side of the wall as she went. She felt the light switch and flipped it up, and suddenly the kitchen was filled with light. By the coffee maker was the phone that was ringing off the hook. Kaya smiled and grabbed it and turned around and saw Vivian running towards her. "Oh my god," Kaya muttered and she turned and ran into the bathroom under the stairs and threw the door open. She ducked in and shut the door. "Agg." She heard Vivian hitting against the door. "Kaya, I want to answer it!" she exclaimed. "NO!"

She checked the caller ID. _New York_ it read. She hit the green button and held the receiver to her ear. "Silvershade residence," she sang. "Hello?" she heard a women's voice answer. "Yesss," Kaya said slowly.

"Hi, this is Mayrse Lightwood from the New York Institute. Right now only two members from the Silvershade family and one member from the Youngcrest family currently reside here at the institute. You are Miss Silvershade, correct?"

Kaya was dumbfounded. "I, I-yes. Um, did I hear you correctly?" Kaya asked. "You did say," she added louder for Vivian's sake, "Mayrse Lightwood from the _New York Institute?_"

Vivian's pounding on the door stopped and the door handle started to move. "Yes. Is now not a good time?"

Kaya hastily got up and threw the door open and gestured for Vivian to come in. Kaya took the phone away from her ear and hit the speaker button. "No! I mean yes, now is the perfect time. I have with me Vivian Youngcrest herself," Kaya stuttered.

"Okay, good. Well right now only two members from the Silvershade family and one member from the Youngcrest family currently reside here at the Institute, and you're parents have told me that the two of you were looking to have some more experience in the world and I am pleased to assure you that you are both excepted and are welcome to come study here in New York."

Kaya and Vivian looked at each other, grins on each of their faces. "Thank you! Thank you, so much Mrs. Lightwood. We are-are-very happy and would gladly take you up on the offer," Vivian exclaimed. Kaya shot her a glare that said _stop talking or else_. Vivian flinched back and frowned, putting her chin in her hands.

Mayrse chuckled. "Well, your sister is here, Miss Silvershade, and she would, like to speak with you."

"Alright. And thank you Mrs. Lightwood," Kaya said again. "Oh you're welcome. The truth is, we need more teenagers around. My three kids get very lonely around here," she sighed. "Oh, how old are they?" Kaya asked.

"My son Alec, he just turned 21, my daughter, Isabelle, is 19, and my other son, Jace, is going to be 20 in 8 months," she explained. "Oh really? I'm actually turning 19 in…in." Kaya's voice trailed off. She couldn't quite remember when her birthday was.

She shrugged it off as Mayrse said goodbye and handed the phone to Kaya's older sister, Christa. "Kaya?"

"Christa?"

"Oh my god, so you're coming to the Big Apple huh?" Christa asked. Kaya laughed. "Yeah, well…Are there any hot guys? I am trying to get my mind off one in particular…" she hinted as she got up and walked out of the bathroom.

She heard Christa sigh. "Oh, that's right. Have you seen Ryan since the breakup?" Christa asked sympathetically.

"Nope," Kaya answered, as she pulled a frozen DiGiorno pizza. "Nor would I _like_ to," she added.

Kaya lifted her shoulder to hold the phone as she flipped the box face down on the white marble counter. "Vivian, preheat the oven please!" she called.

"I can't believe he just dumped you like that!" Kaya's sister exclaimed. "Neither can I. Oh! And it just gets better. He broke up with me _over the phone_ for that 19 year old blonde that works at Hollister!" Kaya gritted through her teeth as tore the box apart with a steak knife. "Ugh! I hate HIM! she yelled as she through the knife at a white painted cabinet. "Well, I'm gonna kick his ass the next time I see him," Christa declared. "Don't worry, I already did. But if you want to, you totally can," Kaya said with a shrug.

"Oh," Christa said with a laugh, "I believe you did little sis. Anyway, back to your earlier question. Yes, his name is Jace Lightwood. But his is off limits," she said with a stern tone. "Oh really? Are you two dating?" Kaya questioned as she ripped the plastic cover off the pizza. Christa snorted. "Hell no. He is….Jace has had a rough couple of years. He runs through girls like guys run through socks," she said quietly.

"Well damn. Anyone else?" Kaya asked again hopefully. "Not really, no. Everyone is taken," Christa informed.

Kaya sighed. "I shall never allow this broken heart to love again," she said with exaggerated sorrow.

"Don't worry, I will kill anyone who breaks it again," Christa said, with a too serious tone. "Well," Christa said, "I have to go. Have mom and dad come back yet?" she asked with hope in her voice. Kaya sighed. "No, still in Idris."

"Ok," Christa said with disappointment. "Well, I will call tomorrow. Tell Vivian I said hi. I love you," she said again.

"Ok. I will. Love you too." And she hung up.

Vivian growled. "Why don't you let me talk when you're on the phone?" she demanded. Kaya snorted. "Because the last time I let you answer the phone, I got a call from a _very _angry warlock, who threatened to turn me into the Clave for the sexual harassment of _Downworlders_," she explained to Vivian as she pulled the steak knife out of the cabinet door.

"What!?" Vivian exclaimed. "I did _nothing_ to that warlock!" she assured. Kaya shook her head. "Get me a pizza plan please," Kaya asked as she pointed to a cabinet over the microwave. "Oh, and Christa says hi," she added.

Vivian pulled her arm back down and handed Kaya the pan. Kaya smiled and took it from her. As she turned away and pulled the olive oil out of a cupboard near the sink she asked, "What are we going to watch?"

"Hmmm." Vivian pondered for a moment. "How about the Notebook?" Vivian suggested. Kaya wrinkled her nose. "No, I practically have the entire script memorized. What about a Walking Dead marathon?" she suggested excitedly. Vivian's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh come on! You aren't scared of demons and losing limbs while night surfing, but you're afraid of walkers?"

Kaya burst out laughing. Vivian knitted her eyebrows together. "It isn't funny," she growled. "Ok. Ok," Kaya said putting her hands up. "So what do you want to watch?" she asked again as she poured olive oil over the pan.

Vivian got up on to the island and swung her legs up and down. "Christa has about a million project runways on the DVR," Kaya suggested as she put the pizza in the oven and set the timer.

She shivered. "By the angel, it is freezing in here! I am going to go change into pajamas," she said as she headed upstairs. "Can I borrow some?" Vivian called. Kaya groaned. "Sure," she called back.

"I love you!" Vivian called back weakly and apologetically. "Shut up," Kaya replied to her best friend.

* * *

One week later

"Vivian! Get the door!" Kaya yelled for the tenth time. "Oh, I thought I was a warlock harasser?" Vivian's words were dripping with sarcasm. Kaya rolled her eyes and heard the door open. She zipped up her lilac duffle bag and grabbed her black suitcase. She looked around her room, checking to make sure she had everything. On her vanity she saw a plain manila folder with her drawings in it. She ran over and snatched it off. She skimmed through it and shoved it in her carry-on bag. She double checked the list in her mind.

_Stele_

_Weapons_

_Phone+charger_

_Laptop+charger_

_Clothes_

_Toothbrush_

_Hairbrush_

It all seemed right, so she picked her things and left her room.

As she stepped down the stairs, she saw Vivian and a long trusted family friend of hers, Ragnor Fell. "Hey!" Kaya exclaimed as she went in for a hug.

Ragnor Fell was a trusted warlock that has been friends with her family since before Kaya's mom was even born. "Hey Kaya."

She pulled back and looked at his purple gleaming eyes. It was his warlock's mark, but if it weren't for that he looked completely normal. He smiled. "So, off to New York, huh?" Kaya grinned. "Yup. I am really excited," she replied. As she turned around she accidentally kicked her carry-on bag down and the contents spilled out. "Crap." The three all went in and began to pick up the items. Ragnor froze and began to flip through the drawings. "Um, please don't look through that," Kaya said quietly as she took it out of his hands. He stiffened and stood up. "Kaya, do you know these people?" he demanded. Kaya shook her head. "No, I mean I have only seen them in dreams," she said slowly, a little confused about why Ragnor was freaking out over this. "Vivian said you were stressed out about something. And I brought something to help," he said happily, but there was a tone of something under it-worry maybe? He presented Kaya with a red velvet box and took the lid off.

Vivian and Kay peered in ti the box. "What is that?" Vivian inquired. "A potion. It should help Kaya with her stress," he explained as he took a crystal vile out. He pulled the cork off the top and handed it to Kaya. She took it and gulped it down immediately. It tasted like spear mint gum. She licked her lips clean of the potion and instantly felt a weight being lifted off her chest. The boy and the dreams all seemed too gone. Kaya closed her eyes and saw al the faces from her dreams flash before her.

Kaya winced as the faces flashed faster and faster, like a movie panning to the next slide. And suddenly they stopped. Kaya opened her eyes and thought. She couldn't remember _what_ she was stressing out about. She felt happy, like she did before the dreams.

She sighed happily. "Better?" Vivian questioned. Kaya smiled and nodded. "Do you remember anything?" Ragnor demanded. Kaya knitted her eyebrows together. "No. Why do you care?" she asked firmly. Ragnor pursed his lips. "Because Kaya. I have known your family for centuries. You are practically my family, I consider you my sister," he explained softly. "I want to make sure you're ok," he said with a crooked smile.

Kaya's heart lightened up. "No. I don't remember anything." "A thanks," she added, punching his arm lightly. Vivian was standing there, staring into space. "Vivian," Kaya asked. "Are you ok?" Kaya reached out and placed her hand on Vivian's shoulder. Vivian flinched and blinked. "Hmm."

Kaya raised an eyebrow. "You ok?" she asked her best friend. Vivian looked from Kaya to Ragnor. "Yeah, I just zoned out for a sec. You ready?" she asked a bit too quickly.

Kaya, although, didn't think anything about it. To her it was completely normal. "Yeah. Let's go," Kaya exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Kaya picked her things up and Vivian went around the island in the kitchen and came back around with her suitcase and a carry-on bag. "Let's go," Vivian said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey Ragnor, would you mind…" Vivian waved her hands in a circle motion.

Ragnor sighed. "Fine." He walked over to an empty space on the wall and drew a portal. "Thank you, my good warlock," Vivian said, as she took off a fake top hat and bowed gracefully. Kaya rolled her eyes. "Let's go," she chuckled as she grabbed Vivian's arm.

The pair of girls stopped in front of the portal and they laced their fingers together. With their other hands, they clasped onto their belongings. "Bye Ragnor!" they called. And then the jumped in, the words New York, echoing in their minds.

* * *

"What's her name again?"

"Kaya Silvershade."

Isabelle snorted. "Like the American Girl doll?"

"I'm surprised you even know that Izzy," Jace retorted.

Isabelle put her hands up. "What! That huge American Girl store is like, really close to Java Jones. I always pass when Simon and I go, right babe?" Isabelle asked for help as she looked at Simon, who was sitting on the steps right by the Institute. Simon was a vampire, so he was not really allowed in the Institute. He looked up at from his phone. "Hmm. Oh um yeah! Totally." Simon nodded, biting his lip then looking back down. Alec laughed.

"Well. Kaya Silvershade and who else?" Jace asked. "Vivian Youngcrest. Mu sister," Dylan Youngcrest said sternly. "And you won't be getting near any of them," Christa Silvershade added. Jace threw his hands up. "What! What do you guys have against me?"

The couple looked at each other and hesitated. "Well," Dylan began as he ran a hand through his black hair.

Only he was cut short by yells. Everyone's head snapped up to the road where the yells were coming from. In the middle of the street were two girls huddled together, trying to avoid cars. "Watch it you bastards!" the short one yelled at a passing taxi.

None of the people walking by noticed them, so it was assumed they had glamour runes. Christa and Dylan shot up, ripping their hands apart and walking over to girls. "Kaya! Vivian!" The girls' heads snapped up and the taller one waved. They stood in the middle of the road, waiting for cars to clear.

When they did, the girls picked up their suitcases and headed over to meet Dylan and Christa. Isabelle, Alec, and Simon all got up and walked over to greet the newcomers. "Jace!" Isabelle snapped. Jace sighed. "Yes?"  
Come meet our new guests. You are going to have live under the same roof with them for a while," Isabelle explained. Jace groaned and put his head back to look at the sky. "Fineee." Jace stuck his hand out and Isabelle eyed it then turned and walked away.

Jace flicked her off then stood up. They stood by the sidewalk and the girls came over to meet them. "Guys," Christa said with a gesture behind her. "These are the Lightwoods. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec. And this is Simon Lewis," Christa introduced, pointing at each one. "Guys, this is Vivian and Kaya," Dylan introduced back.

Vivian and black hair and clear blue eyes, and deeply resembled her older brother. As Jace's eye swept to Kaya, he stiffened. "Clary?" Jace didn't know who said it, but he turned around and walked back inside.

Jace shut the door and ran up the stairs. Behind him he heard the door open then close again, and he heard Isabelle's heels clicking up the stairs as she hurried to catch up with her adoptive brother. "Jace!" she called out. Jace continued to stomp up the stairs. "Jace! Wait!" He felt Isabelle's hand clasp around his forearm. "I am so sorry Jace," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Jace pulled away from Isabelle's grip.  
"_Jace!_" Isabelle yelled as he began to walk away. Jace froze. He heard Isabelle's shoes click against the marble stairs. "Jace, I am so sorry. I had no clue, that Kaya, that she-,"

"Looked exactly like my dead ex-girlfriend?" Jace said with a hard voice. Isabelle's chest tightened at the mention of Clary. "Jace, I-,"

Jace had already hurried up the stairs and turned into the hall. Isabelle sighed and then flinched as she heard a slamming of a door. Isabelle sat down on the steps and put her head in her hands. She let the tears cascade down.

* * *

Simon and Alec stared gaping at the girl in front of them. "_Clary!_" Alec choked out. The girl's eyebrows knitted and she wrinkled her nose. Simon widened his eyes at that. She especially looked like Clary when she did that. "Who?" the dark haired girl next to her asked.

The girl standing in front of Alec and Simon looked exactly like Clary Fairchild. She had dark hair and brown eyes with tan skin and no freckles. She could have put on a wig and pretended to be Clary if she really wanted too. The girl cleared her throat. "Um, hi! I'm Kaya," she said, making it sound more like a question.

As Simon continued to stare, Alec cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, um. I am Alec Lightwood and this is Simon Lewis. You must be Kaya Silvershade and Vivian Youngcrest, right?"

The girls nodded. "Yeah," Kaya replied cheerfully. Simon flinched and so did Alec. Her voice was exactly like Clary's voice.

Kaya's eyes widened in disbelief all of a sudden. "You're a vampire?" she demanded. Simon was taken aback. "Uh, yeah."

"Then how are you in the sunlight?" her friend, Vivian, Simon assumed, asked. Simon gave a faint smile. "Long story. I have to um, go," he said his voice cracking. He looked at Alec, Vivian, and then walked right past Kaya, and down the street.


	3. Living in the Fantasy

**Hey! Thank you all so much for amazing reviews. It has really helped me write this next chapter. So I hope you enjoy this next one and please rate and review and read the end note because there is a sneak peek for a future chapter.**

Living in the Fantasy

"Vivian! They do _not_ like me!" Kaya whispered to her parabaiti. "Well, I…yes they do…I mean." Vivian tried to come up with an answer to why the Lightwoods had acted like that, but she faltered. Kaya groaned and threw her bedroom door open. She stumbled inside and tossed her things on the bed. "Vivian, no they don't! They hate me," Kaya exclaimed. "Isabella-,"

"Isabelle," Vivian corrected.

"Isabelle and Jace freaked out and ran inside when they saw me."

"Oh, I don't think it was because of you," Vivian coaxed. "You're right, it was probably you that scared 'em off," Kaya teased as she went to unzip the suitcase on her bed. When she didn't hear her best friend say anything, she frowned and looked up. Vivian was on her bed, and had a weird look no her face. "What's wrong?" Kaya asked as she sat beside Vivian. "You haven't seen it?" Vivian asked. Kaya furrowed her eyebrows together. "What?" Vivian took a deep breath, and then Kaya heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Come in!" she called. The door swung open and she saw Mayrse Lightwood standing in her doorway. "Hi, it's dinner ti-," she stopped. Her eyes widened. "I, Clary?" she asked softly. "Ummm. No. I'm Kaya," she answered as she got up and walked towards Mayrse and held her hand out. Mayrse stared at it, as if searching for something, then, almost cautiously, she shook it.

Mayrse looked up gazed at Vivian. "And Ms. Youngcrest. You look so much like your brother," she said with a shaky voice.

Vivian snorted. "Not exactly a compliment," she muttered under her breath, as she stood up and shook Mayrse's extended hand.

As Mayrse pulled back, Kaya noticed she kept looking at her. Kaya nodded and smiled nervously. After a few awkward moments, she clapped her hands together. "So, you came in her telling us something?"

Mayrse blinked and straightened her posture. "Yes, dinner is ready. You can come down when your ready," she said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Kaya raised her eyebrows, and looked at Vivian. "Okay," she said slowly. Sh turned back to Vivian. "What were you telling me?"

Vivian stared at her a gave a small nervous smile. "Nothing," she stuttered.

Kaya raised her eyebrows and before she ask what was wrong, Vivian hurried by her and called out, "Let's go. I'm starved."

Kaya sighed and followed, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Isabelle wiped the kitchen counter lean of flour. She heard someone come in and she looked up. "Alec," she greeted. "Are you okay?" he asked. Isabelle threw the rag down. "I'm fine. But I am not the person you should be worried about. Jace hasn't come out for three hours," Isabelle whispered. Alec put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Did you see her face?" Isabelle asked, her voice breaking. "She looks _exactly_ like Clary Alec! Jace is devastated. And her birthday is in a month. Do you even know how Jace will feel?" Isabelle ranted. Alec and Isabelle looked up when they heard someone cough. "Jace!" Alec exclaimed surprised.

"Um," Isabelle said. "Hey." She walked over to Jace with Alec and stood in front of huim. "Are you okay?" Alec said sounding nervous. Jace turned and pulled plates out of a cabinet. "Fine. You?"

Isabelle and Alec looked at each other with panicked expressions. "Are you _sure_?" Isabelle tried. Jace set the plates on the counter, using a little more force than really necessary. "Yes Isabelle. Stop acting like, like-," Jace gestured to Isabelle.  
"Like what?"

"Like…like. _That_," he said again, gesturing to all of Isabelle. Isabelle furrowed her eyebrows together. "Like _me_?" she asked dumbfounded. "Yes! You're being a worry wart," Jace observed as he picked up an apple from a large bowl in the middle of the large counter. "I'm being your sister," Isabelle growled as she plucked the apple out of Jace's hands, just as he was about to bite into it. "We're worried about you," Alec said as Isabelle threw the apple back in the bowl. Jace pointed to the bowl. "Mom will be angry if you bruised that you know."

Isabelle threw her hands up in anger. "Jace! Stop acting like you don't care!" This time Alec spoke. "We saw your face when we saw Kaya," Isabelle said. "I know it was as hock Jace," Isabelle said softly. "And we felt the exact same , we want you to talk to us and-,"

"And what? What do you want me to say?" Jace shouted, cutting Alec off. "That I care? That I'm so depressed that Kaya looks _exactly like Clary_?"

"Jace! It is not healthy top push your feelings down like that!" Alec said harshly. "Well you know what Alec? I-," Jace started but stopped and looked up, his eyes widening. "Cla- Kaya., I…um."

"Oh! Sorry, this isn't the dining room." She turned and was about to walk out. "Wait!" Isabelle and Alec looked up at Jace, surprised at his sudden outburst. Kaya turned back around. "Yes?" Jace opened his mouth, and left it hanging open. "Nothing, Never mind. I-I just. Ugh." Kaya's mouth pulled up a little at the corners. "Yes?" '  
Jace walked over to the counter and picked the stack of plates. "Would you mind taking these?" he asked, a hard tone in his voice. Kaya took the plates and nodded. "Yeah."

Kaya and Jace stood there nodding at each other for a minute before Kaya abruptly turned and walked out. Jace rubbed his eyes with his pointer fingers then walked out too. Isabelle let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Alec, I don't know if I can do this dinner," she admitted. Ale's eyes widened. "No! You have too. If you're not there, it will be too awkward," he explained. "Mom likes Magnus, remember? He saved your life."

"But she doesn't like the idea of me _being_ with Magnus. Remember?" Alec countered, mocking Isabelle's voice.

"I don't know if I can sit at a table with someone who looks exactly like Clary, Alec. Clary was my friend, your friend, Simon's _best friend,_ and Jace's girlfriend. How am I supposed to make conversation with Kaya, when she looks exactly like Clary?" Isabelle whispered. Alec pursed his lips. "I know it's hard. But if you don't, gom then we can't get used to her. Isabelle, I am asking you, will you please do this dinner tonight?" Isabelle sighed. "Fine."

Alec gave her a small smile. "Thank you." Isabelle smiled back and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. Isabelle, who never cried over _anything_, had cried twice in that day. She leapt into her brothers arms and buried her face in his shoulder. Alec rubbed her back. "It's okay. I know Isabelle. It's okay."

* * *

Kaya set the plates down on the grand dining room table. As she started setting the plates out, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked behind her. "Oh, hello Mayrse." Mayrse Lightwood smiled. "I can take care of this. I don't want you working your first day here," Mayrse said. Kaya nodded, thanked her, and went up back to her room. As she was walking she saw two figures in the hall. Kaya immediately recognized her sister's honey hair, but she couldn't tell who she was with. As she walked loser, she saw they were leaning in to each other. When their lips touched, Kaya's eyes widened as she saw… "Dylan?" she called out. Kaya ran up to them and Christa and Dylan pulled way immediately. "Kaya? I can explain," Christa stuttered. "Explain what?" Kaya asked.

"This," Dylan said as he gestured towards himself and Christa. Kaya raised her eyebrows. "Have you two been going out the entire time?" Kaya asked as realization. "Oh my god! Christa, when Aiden, that guy from Starbucks asked you out and you said no, was that because you and Dylan were…together?"

"Well I wouldn't say 'going out'," Christa said, exaggerating the going out part. "We usually stay in," Dylan muttered. "Why would you keep this a secret?" Kaya asked. Christa bit her lip and looked at Dylan, then back to Kaya. "We didn't know what you and Vivian would think," Christa said weakly.

Kaya threw her hands up. "We would have been happy! We have watched you turn down every guy and girl, and we wondered _why_. Vivian suggested that you guys were gay…but now we know that you two have been together the entire time!" Kaya blurted.

Dylan's eyes widened. "Did you just say now _we_ know?" Kaya nodded. "No!" Kaya was shocked when Christa clamped her hand over her mouth and dragged her into a random room. "You cannot tell Vivian! Okay?" the couple shouted at the same time. Christa released her hand off Kaya's mouth. "What the hell _is wrong with you_?" Kaya exclaimed. "Why can't Vivian know?"

"Because, Vivian is _Vivian. _She would be angry." Kaya opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off when Dylan pressed a hand to her mouth again. "No," he said sternly. Kaya rolled her eyes, and Dylan, slowly, released his hand.

"Why?" Kaya tried again. "Kaya," Christa said firmly as she put her hands on Kaya's shoulders, "Promise me, _promise me_, that you will _not_ tell _anyone._ Please?" Kaya groaned. "Ugh, _fine_. I won't tell anyone." Kaya sighed and Christa released her. "Thank you."

Kaya heard something and turned her head. Leaning on the wall by the bathroom was Jace…shirtless. Kaya's eyes trailed down and she saw his skinny jeans. Her heart did a somersault, though she had no clue why Kaya stood there, her eyes wide open. And he then talked. "What are you doing?" Kaya narrowed her eyes in confusion and she turned her head. A girl was sitting on the bed. Kaya wondered if she was in here before. The girl on the bed had damp red hair and freckles lightly decorated her face. The girl snapped her phone shut. "Nothing. Checking the time."

Jace pointed to something by the bed. "There's a clock next to the bed. You were calling the mundane, weren't you?"

The girl's hand tightened into a fist, wadding up a shirt. "His name is _Simon_. And you don't have to such a bastard about him all the time. He's helped you out more than once."

Kaya turned to face her sister and Dylan, but they weren't there. She turned back around ans the bathroom behind him was filling with steam. The room began to fill up with steam, then fog. Kaya couldn't see anything anymore. "Sebastian!" Kaya whipped around. "Hello?" She called. "Don't let her go upstairs!" Kaya saw figure emerge from the steam. "Isabelle?" Kaya saw the girl she saw earlier in a white dress and her hair up in a messy bun. Kaya felt a breeze of wind and then was standing in front of a mirror.

Not a mirror. In front of her was the girl she saw earlier. With her bright, carroty, orange hair, freckles, and eyes like gleaming green jewels, she looked exactly Kaya. Kaya gasped and jumped back. Kaya felt her foot slip and she fell backwards. Kaya was falling. Falling in mid-air. She then felt a wave of pain shoot throughout her back and there was no more ai in her lungs. Kaya heard yells around her. Then her eyelids fluttered down. Then Kaya saw nothing.

**So, I know it may have been a little short. But I promise I will update by Tuesday. And here is a sneak peek for another chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**"Magnus! Hurry up!" Alec yelled. Magnus hurried in and ran to the bed. He placed his hands on Clary's bare stomach. His eyes widened with shock and he looked up at Alec. "Oh my god."**


	4. Memories of a Dead Girl

**And here it is! The next chapter. Thank you all again for the amazing reviews, I really ****appreciate it. :)**

Memories of a Dead Girl

"HELP!"

Kaya opened her eyes and let out a gasp.

"Hello?" she said aloud. She was staring up at a sky. Not a sky, she realized, as she saw wooden beams. She sat p slowly. Kaya gasped in pain as a searing pain shot throughout her head, all the way down her spine, and to her feet. She collapsed to the floor, curling up, bringing her knees to her chest, clamping her hands to her ears. All around her she heard yells, and screams and voices. Too many. "STOP!" she shrieked. Kaya rolled to her back, tears streaming down her face. Flashes of faces went before her eyes, faces she didn't know. "Oh my god!" Kaya heard someone say. "NO!" she yelled. Kaya was breathing heavily and unevenly. The pain was everywhere, but nowhere, she couldn't pin point it. Then it all stopped.

Kaya slowly opened her eyes and wasn't looking at the sky painted ceiling. She tried to sit up. As she did she saw a girl strapped to a table. The red headed girl, with her face.

* * *

As Kaya moved she recognized where she was. The nightmare she had back in Hawaii. It seemed to pick up where Kaya had woken up. Two figures, a girl with clear, blue tinted wings, and a man with curling horns, and sickly pale skin, surrounded the table.

Something in the back of Kaya's mind told her who these people were. _Kaelie and Silas. _

Kaelie, had her hand clamped over the girls mouth, and Silas, had his hands over the sides of her head. The girl was thrashing around and kicking, her yells and cries muffled. Her carroty hair was wet, and looked darker than it actually was. Suddenly the man spoke. "It is done." The faerie released her hand from the girl's mouth. The girl's eyes were wide, then began to droop, like she was falling asleep. Kaya moved closer. No one seemed to notice her.

Everything was still and silent. The girl's eyes were closed completely now. Kaya waited. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

From the roots of her hair, it began to fade from its reddish orange to a honey glazed color. Her freckles seemed to fade in to her skin, which was darkening to a more tan completion. Kaya's eyes widened and her heart began to beat 10 times faster than it already was. The girl on the table, was _her. _Kaya turned around and more images, like the scenes of a movie, played out before her.

It was Jace and the red headed girl. "You'd rather face a ravening horde of demons, wouldn't you?" the girl asked.

"At least they wouldn't be crawling with maggots. Well, not most of them, anyway. There was this one demon that I tracked down to the sewers under Grand Central-,"

The girl raised her hand, stopping his rant. "Don't. I'm not really in the mood right now."

That scene faded into the next. "Clary." Jace was ion his knees, kneeling beside a bed. Kaya assumed Clary was the red head. "Clary," he said again, "it's me, it's _me_. Please," he murmured. "Please believe me."

"_How?_"

"Shh," Jace said as Clary began to sit up. As Kaya watched with wonder, she felt the same emotion pour through her veins that was written all over Clary's face. Kaya didn't have time to see what happened next because when she turned she saw Isabelle walking up to Jace and Clary, whose hands were intertwined. Isabelle smiled "You're here." Isabelle made her way towards them. When she got there she thrust a cup of bright pink liquid towards them/. "Have some of this!" Isabelle exclaimed. Clary narrowed her eyes towards the cup/ "Is it going to turn me into a rodent?" she question as she peered back up to Isabelle.

Isabelle let her shoulders fall. "Where's the trust? I think it's strawberry juice," Isabelle said, causing Clary to raise her eyebrows. "Anyway, it's yummy. Jace?" Isabelle asked as she offered Jace the drink. "I am a man," Jace declared, "and men do not consume pink beverages. Get thee gone, woman, and bring me something brown." Clary smiled at this while Isabelle made a face of distaste. "Brown?"

"Brown is a manly color. In fact look- Alec is wearing it," he added as he pulled on Isabelle's hair. As Kaya turned to face where they looked but saw nothing. As she spun back around she saw Clary standing before her, in an emerald green dress that fell to her ankles. Clary gave a faint smile and put her hand out. Kaya felt a sense of comfort and relief. As if without thinking, Kaya took her hand. Clary, who was now grinning, closed her eyes. Kaya looked around and saw fog closing in on them. As she looked up, a bright, almost blue light, shining over them. Kaya closed her eyes and tightened her hand around Clary's. When she opened them she saw in front of her, small strands of red hair, exactly like Clary's. Kaya looked down at herself and saw she was wearing an emerald green dress. She looked back to Clary, who was in the exact same thing. Clary released Kaya's hand and pulled Kaya in for a hug. As she did she whispered "Good luck, _Clary_." Kaya gasped and shut her eyes. And when she opened them, she saw the world with a different point of view.


	5. Important message! Not a chapter!

_**Hi guys...so listen. I am not going to be able to write for a while.:( I am so sorry, this can't even explain it. I am going to stop writing for a while; how long I don't know... Maybe, two months at the longest. I will try to write whenever I can. I am so heartbroken that I have to stop writing now. But I promise, I swear on the angel, I will finish these stories. I love writing and I don't know how I can stop know, but I have too. I need to keep up with my grades and orchestra and dance... I am so sad that I am doing this. But I swear to all of you, I will keep writing and I will never give up on this story. Thank you to all of my fans and followers. Please, do not ask me why I have to stop or when I will post again. I am more sorry than any of you can even imagine. :( So, I will see you all soon. I swear, I will not give up on my writing. :)**_


	6. Reunions

**Holy Angel! I'm back! And I am sooooo happy! And can I just say….wow. 18 followers, 9 favorites, and 1,179 views! Oh by the angel, I am soooo happy. Thank you all for the support Well, I am on spring break, I fixed my laptop, and my grades are up, so I can update every day this week.**

**Now, I have some things to say.**

**Under any circumstances, I will not, ever, give up on this story. No matter how long it has been since a last update, I will not give up. So please don't ask me, when I will update again. Because I will at some point. **

**A lot, and I mean **_**a lot**_** of you guys were really confused on this past chapter. And I probably should have clarified more. The voices that "Kaya" was hearing and the things she was seeing, those were Clay's memories resurfacing. And Magnus will explain that… So I am really hoping that this chapter can help everyone understand it. So enough of that, and let's get to the story!**

**-Disclaimer!-**

**Until Cassie hands me the rights for TMI and TID (and she will, very soon) I don't own anything (sadly)!**

ChristaPOV

Christa let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said to her sister. Christa knows what Vivian would do if she found out about her "relationship" with Dylan. She groaned and sat down on a bed, putting her head in her hands. "Well, I guess we should g-," but Christ was cut off when her sister fell to the floor, her whole body shaking violently. Kaya's were rolled to the back of her head and she was screaming. "KAYA!" Christa and Dylan shrieked at the same time. "Kaya! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US!" Dylan yelled at the top of his lungs. Christa's eyes were blurry with tears, which were streaming down her cheeks. "PLEASE!" she shrieked, "PLEASE HELP MY SISTER!"

Somewhere she heard footsteps and voices yelling and shouting. She looked up and saw a flood of people come in.

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus dropped down immediately as Mayrse watched in horror. "What the hell is going on?" Isabelle demanded. "I-I don't k-know, we we-were j-j-just talking and, and, and-," Christa choked on her words, but couldn't continue. "Where's my sister?" she heard Dylan demand.

"She was just behind us-," Mayrse began and Christa heard the yells. "Magnus!" Dylan came storming in. "It's happening to Vivian too." Isabelle looked up. "What!?" she exclaimed. Christa heard people talking and shouting at ands on Kaya's temples; he was saying something under his breath, but Christa wasn't sure. She saw Kaya's body go limp and silence filled the Institute of New York. Christa wiped he eyes and saw that Alec and Mayrse were gone, and she/e figured they had gone into the hall with Dylan to take care of Vivian. Kaya's body was limp and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. Beads of sweat glistened off her neck and forehead. "Kaya," Christa breathed. Christa went on her knees and tucked a honey colored strand of hair behind her own ear.

"Kaya, are you all right?" Magnus asked. Kaya rolled from her side to her back, her eyes opened slightly. Suddenly Kaya's back arched up and she started screaming, and Christa heard the same thing in the hall. Christa, horrified, cringed back and watched in horror as Jace picked her body up and sprinted out of the room. "Alec!" she heard Jace's voice bellow. "Get Vivian to the infirmary, _now!_" Christa stumbled to her feet and watched as she stood in the door frame. Alec and Jace, with Isabelle and Magnus behind, turned the corner and made their way to infirmary. She cried into her boyfriend's neck as he rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. What was going to happen to her sister now?

* * *

MPOV

Magnus Bane worked fast. He was ordering people around, telling them to get herbs and various potions. "Jace! Strap them down! They can hurt themselves in this state!" Magnus ordered. Magnus wasn't sure _what _was happening. If Kaya was having a normal seizure, Vivian would not have been affected. And Magnus had seen something that he was sure no one else had. When he first saw Clary, the first thing he noticed was her vibrant emerald green eyes. The gleam that sparked in her eyes when she laughed or smiled. And when he saw Kaya, he saw the exact emerald green eyes. Kaya's eyes did not just _remind_ him of Clary's eyes; they _were_ Clary's eyes. He decided not to say anything though. As Magnus watched Jace bound the two girls down to the infirmary bed with leather straps, he heard someone yelling. "MAGNUS!" He turned and saw Dylan Youngcrest charging at him like an angry lion. "WHAT IS HAPPEING!" he bellowed as he tried to launch himself at the warlock but Jace caught sight of what was happening and threw himself in front of Magnus. Dylan tried to hit Jace, but Jace, on instinct, punched Dylan in the jaw. Christa who was behind Dylan started yelling for the two boys to stop, but it was too late. The young shadowhunters had engaged in a fight. "HEY! Enough! I SAID ENOUGH!" everyone in the infirmary heard a loud crack and saw a fuming Isabelle, her hand tightened around a whip so hard, that her knuckles were turning white. "Fighting will _not_ help us save these two girls!" Isabelle hissed as she dropped the whip and grabbed the two boys by the ears, separating them from each other as the two boys winced in pain. "If they die, they will have died under _our supervision_," Isabelle spat as she jerked her chin towards the two struggling unconscious girls in the medical beds. Behind her Mayrse and Alec came in with a large metal cart, covered with bottles of potion and herbs and syringes like Magnus had said he needed. Isabelle let go of the boys, with a little more force than needed.

Alec pushed the medical cart to the center of the two beds and Magnus ran over.

Magnus started pouring things together, ripping things and mixing them together; no one really knew what he was doing. AS the flamboyant warlock worked, he heard Mayrse yell for Dylan, Christa, and Isabelle to leave. When Isabelle protested, she said that she needed Alec and Jace incase something happened, and Isabelle was the most responsible person left.

Finally, when Magnus was done, he poured the potion into a glass bowl and pulled out two syringes. Magnus command for Jace and Alec to hold the thrashing girls down as he filled each syringe with some of the potion. "Mayrse, clean their arms," Magnus commanded as he pointed towards two wipes. When she did, he injected the potion into Kaya's arm, then Vivian's. After ten more seconds of their thrashing around, the girls' bodies went completely still, there breaths fast and ragged, like they had just finished sprinting fifty laps. Magnus wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Sweat dripped down his neck, and he shrugged out of his blue velvet jacket. He sat down in a chair that was against the Infirmary doors. Everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

3 days later

* * *

VivianPOV

The Youngcrest girl peeled her eyes back. As she did she saw a sky, with white puffy clouds. Was she dead? What had happened to her parabaiti? Where was she? The last thing Vivian remembered was hearing Christa's panicked shrieks and pleads for help. As she sprinted towards the commotion, she felt the parabaiti rune on her collarbone radiating pain throughout her entire body. She then knew that Kaya was dying, and she had no clue why. As Vivian blinked again, she saw that the sky wasn't a sky at all, but a ceiling, with a long beam of wood running across it. Vivian sat up, but her head was aching; she groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her head. She saw that in a bed next to her was her parabaiti; only…this _wasn't _Kaya. Kaya had dark honey colored hair and deep brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. But the girl on the bed…couldn't be her. She had the same shaped face, the same nose, same small ears, but skin was pale and not tanned; her cheeks were lightly decorated with freckles, and ginger red, almost carroty colored hair, was spread across the pillow like flames. This was _not_ Kaya. Panicked, Vivian backed up out into the middle of the infirmary. She ran her hands through her hair and heard her heart beating in her ears. This couldn't be real, she had to be dreaming. As Vivian continued to back up, she rammed into something, which shot a wave of pain down her lower back. She winced and turned to see what she had ran into.

And what she saw scared the shit out of her.

* * *

MPOV

Magnus heard a scream echo throughout the halls. Immediately, he and Alec pulled apart from their passionate make-out session. Alec and Magnus looked down the hall and sprinted to the infirmary. The others had left for a mission in Idris, and had been gone for two days. Christa and Dylan were hesitant to leave their sisters behind, but Magnus assured them that he would fire message them when the girls woke up; the girls had been unconscious for three days. Of course, Magnus hadn't told them that. All he told them was that they were fine, but still a little groggy, and not to worry until they got back that weekend.

Alec and Magnus ran towards the infirmary and almost tripped on top of each other when they saw what was there.

A girl, that _looked_ like Vivian was standing there. But she had blonde hair and brown eyes. She had a crazed look on her face. "Who the hell are you!?" she exclaimed. Magnus held his hands up and slowly, began to approach her. "You're okay," Magnus said calmly. "I'm not here to hurt you. Who are you?" Magnus asked.

The girl hesitated before answering, "Vivian Youngcrest. Only, I'm not. I-I have no idea what's happening!" she shrieked. "Where is Kaya," Vivian abruptly demanded. Magnus glanced at Alec in the corner of his eye; Alec hadn't said anything the entire time. Magnus saw Alec gapping at something, a wild puzzled look in his eye. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion and followed Alec's gaze. And what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. Just this morning, in that bed, with her dark honey hair spread all around her head. But _now_, now in her place, in the exact position Kaya was in just a matter of hours ago, was Clary Fairchild.

_The _Clarissa Fray/ Morgenstern/Fairchild. This was impossible; someone had to be playing a joke on them. Magnus looked at Alec who had a shocked expression on his face. Magnus looked back to the blonde in the room.

As he started towards, she backed up into a mirror that was hanging on the infirmary's wall. "Listen, I am here to help. I just need you to calm _down_." Vivian was breathing hard and she was scared and pale. As Magnus reached his hand out to touch Vivian's hand, but as he did, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Magnus jumped back and Alec threw himself in front of his boyfriend. Vivian looked scared. "Don't touch me! What is HAPPNING! DPN"T TOUCH ME! HELP" she shouted.

"Vivian! You have got to calm the hell down, okay?" Alec said firmly. "We are not going to hurt, but we need to find out what's happening. As Alec took a step forward, Vivian lashed out and scratched Alec's face. Alec, surprised, put a hand to his cheek and felt warm blood drip down.

Before anyone could say anything, Vivian took off, sprinting out of the infirmary and into the hall. "WAIT!" Alec shouted and the couple took off running after her.

Three hours later

* * *

APOV

"Magnus!" Alec shouted. "I found her!" Alec's voice echoed throughout the institute. Magnus put a spell on the perimeter of the institute, so Vivian couldn't leave. The institute was huge and Vivian could have hid anywhere.

Eventually Magnus and Alec split up and looked all around the institute. Alec, after an hour of searching, found her hiding in the institute's sanctuary. At first she was reluctant, but Alec placed a persuasion rune on his forearm, so she would come. He brought her back down to the kitchen and met up with Magnus there. They figured she would need something to eat. Alec put on a pot of water for pasta, while Magnus started questioning her.

"What do you remember?"

"Who are you _really_?"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Do you know who Clarissa Fairchild is?"

"Why did your appearance change?"

Alec had enough. He slammed a wooden spoon down on the counter and gave Magnus a look that told him to stop. Magnus bit his lip and said he was going to check on Clary. Or Kaya. He wasn't sure who she or Vivian actually were.

Alec stayed behind to make Vivian lunch; as he sprinkled salt in the boiling water, he heard a small voice say, "I'm sorry." He froze and turned around. "For what?"

Vivian gave Alec a small crooked smile; "For cutting your face." Alec raised a hand to his cheek, and felt a long scab from his cheek to his jawbone. He gave a faint smile and waved his hand. "It's fine. It was a good hit." Alec stirred the pasta in and it as silent again.

A few minutes later, Magnus came in, a worried expression on his face. "Alec, you need to come with me. _Now_." Alec immediately knew that this had to do with Clary. Kaya. The girl. Alec set the spoon down and turned to Vivian, who had a scared look replace her calm one. "Is it Kaya," she exclaimed. "I have to see her-," she demanded as she tried to leave the kitchen, but the two boys blocked her path. "No! It's not Kaya," Magnus said quickly. Alec tried not to let a confused look creep on his face. Then, he realized what to do. "We need to…," he glanced at Magnus nervously, and Magnus suddenly exclaimed, "DTR!"

Vivian arched an eyebrow. "What?" she asked bewildered. "Yeah! DTR, you know," Magnus started. "_Define the relationship_," he whispered. Alec face palmed, while Vivian widened her eyes. "Oh! Alright! I'll stay here…then."

Alec and Magnus quickly turned around and ran out of the kitchen. About halfway to the infirmary and out of sight, Alec stopped abruptly and punched Magnus in the arm. "Define the _relationship_!?" Alec screeched. Magnus put his hands up, hit arm still throbbing slightly. "What was I supposed to say?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Fine, what's really wrong though?" Magnus frowned. "Alec, you need to keep an open mind, okay? Don't frighten her, or scare her. She is in a very fragile state right now."

Alec, his heart pounding and hands sweating, nodded. Magnus laced his hand with Alec's and led him through the grand double doors to the infirmary. Alec immediately saw her. Sitting at the end of her bed, in a gray crop tee and black skinny jeans, with her head in her hands. Carroty red hair lay like a thick curtain covering her face. Alec tripped and hit his foot on the metal frame of a bed. A jolt of pain went throughout his foot, but he barely noticed, he was far too shocked and confused and happy. The girl must have heard it, because she looked up quickly. Alec felt a weight lift off his shoulders. H saw her face, round and pale, specked with freckles. Her wide eyes sparkled like jewels, and a panicked expression in her eyes shifts to a warm happy sad one. Tears fill her eyes. "I…Alec?" she croaked out. Alec, let out a noise that sounded like a laugh and a sob that was choked back. "Clary?" Alec asked softly. Clary smiled and started crying, happy tears, and got up and ran to Alec. He pulled her in a hug and she was hugging him back. "I missed you! Both of you so much!" she cried in Alec's shoulder. "It was like watching a movie. Seeing you and hearing you! I tried to get out, I did. But it was like, m-my conscious was reset. A small part of me _knew_, and couldn't get out. But I did!" she choked. "I did. And I have you again, my family."

**WOW! I am done with that chapter, I spent **_**hours **_**writing and rewriting this, I went to bed at like 2:00 trying to finish it. And well, I got it! I am so glad I'm back! SO rate, review, follow, favorite and I will see you next time!**


End file.
